


Written In The Stars

by adoresehun



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fashion Shows, Model AU, Strangers to Lovers, Takes place in autumn, chanrose, exopink - Freeform, soft fluff au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: It was during Autumn when two of South-Korea’s most admired models collaborated, their chemistry was unique in a way only the two of them understood.





	Written In The Stars

 

_‘Written In The Stars’ Wendy X John Legend_

 

Seoul, October 21st 2018

 

The brutal breeze had been at its strongest peak on this gloomy Autumn evening in the heart of Seoul. The people were warmly dressed, wearing sufficient amount of thick clothing to keep their fingers and toes from freezing, classes had ended a while ago as students were safely but quickly making their way towards their home.

 

Cafés were packed as business men and women alike were ordering their desired cup of coffee or tea, anything to get rid of the coldness on the tips of their pale fingers. A slight change of the season had been enough of a reason to appreciate the kindness in the world even more.

 

“These are the two packages you’ve requested,” His driver settled them onto the backseat of the vehicle, he shut the door and swiftly made his way to the front and stepped inside, starting up the vehicle.

 

“Thank you, please take me to the Han River. I’ve a couple of friends I would like to visit first before heading back home.” The driver sent a small smile in the direction of Chanyeol, he knew he was working for a very kind-hearted man and he would prove it every single time.

 

-

 

“I keep telling you, Chaeyoung, you’ve a very kind soul. All of us will always keep you in our prayers, it’s the least we could do for you.” Rosé waved her hand, telling the gentle lady that it was unnecessary.

 

“I love visiting each one of you, life is precious and each soul should be treated kindly.” Rosé said, as she sent a bright smile their way.

 

“I’m certain not everyone deserves your kindness, Chaeyoung.” The elderly lady said as she tapped Rosé’  slightly reddening nose. Rosé laughed wholeheartedly as her eyes shined despite the coldness that embraced her at the moment.

 

“You should leave, darling. The nights are getting colder, we wouldn’t want you to get sick before your huge Tokyo show right?” Rosé nodded, smiling as she slowly got up from her crouching position on the ground.

 

“I won’t get sick, I promise!” Rosé grabbed her red woollen gloves from inside her pockets and wore them quickly. The elderly lady tried shooing Rosé away, using her hand.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow!” Rosé yelled as she hurriedly walked away in her black Jacquard-knit dress by Alexander Mcqueen that she had worn for a Fashion Week promoted photoshoot earlier this afternoon, back to her driver who was awaiting her arrival.

 

Although slow but a familiar sound of steps were heard as the elderly ladies turned their heads to their left side, as they saw a very familiar figure approach them. The lady who had conversed with Rosé showed a sign of a small affectionate smile as she observed Chanyeol’s longing gaze.

 

“You just missed her, sweetheart.” Chanyeol stood there, pondering. His eyes held a longing look he didn’t withhold. His facial expression changed into one of lovingness and affection as he directed his full attention to the group of elderly ladies seated on the cartons on the ground with blankets covering their legs against the freezing breeze of the evening.

 

“I know,” Chanyeol said, his eyes portraying sudden sadness whilst the remaining part of his face said differently.

 

“I’ve brought something deliciously warm for all of you, please enjoy it. I won’t be able to stay tonight as I’ve got an early schedule tomorrow morning.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to, Chanyeol. You know, Roseanne takes very good care of us.” Chanyeol smiles at that knowingly, he greets the group of elderly ladies goodnight before retreating back down the path he came from whilst unbeknownst to himself Rosé stood behind a pillar, watching the scene before her unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions or tips are appreciated!


End file.
